jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day
'The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day '''is the twenty-third episode in Season 2 of ''JESSIE. It first aired on July 26, 2013 to 3.47 million viewers. Overview A Jessie from the future comes to the penthouse to warn Jessie that Ravi from the future will build a Bertram robot that will mistakenly turn into an army that tries to destroy Jessie and take over the world. Meanwhile, the kids find out what their future will be like. The Future According to the information in this episode, we learn the following about the characters. *Ravi will build a Bertram robot that tries to destroy Jessie and take over the world. However, this was prevented in the past. *Jessie will perform Lord of the Rings on Ice. *Jessie loses her left eye because of needlepoint. *Emma invents time travel to see what next season's fashions would be. *Luke becomes a Dance-ketball Hall of Famer. *Zuri marries Jaden Smith. *Bertram has his body replaced with a giant mainframe computer. *Present Emma gets mad because Future Zuri and Luke get famous and not her. However, we later learn that she became well-known as a scientist. But since it is all just a made up story by Ravi, it probably won't happen. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott / Young Jessie / Future Jessie *Peyton List as Emma Ross / Some Blonde Girl *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross / Dance-ketball Hall of Famer Luke *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross / Our Creator Ravi *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross / Zuri Smith *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle / Bertram-bots / Arnold Trivia *In this episode, they travel to August 5, 2072. *The episode title and its plot is a parody of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *When Ravi names the Bertram-Bot "Arnold" it is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger, the actor that plays The Terminatorhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(character) in the Terminator movies. *There is a reference to "Spider-Man" when Jessie says "My nanny senses are tingling". *Future Jessie is 79 years old and the patch on her left eye is a parody of "Nick Fury". *This episode aired during the Flash Forward weekend. *"Snap-a-doodle-doo" is a running gag, a catchphrase, and is heard throughout the episode, by Ravi. *This is the first episode without a guest. The second one is Morning Rush the third one is Rossed at Sea Part 3, the fourth in Someone Has Tou-pay and the fifth in Katch Kipling. *The Thunderdome is a parody of the place in Mad Max of the same name. * This is very similar to the DCOM Phineas And Ferb Across The Second Dimension in these following ways: ** Both have a resistance ** Both have robots that can talk and destroy humans if messed with. ** Both have a villain (Doofensmirts 2 for the movie and the Bertram-bot). ** Both end up with the villain having their plan ruined by something (Doofenshmirtz was arrested and the Bertram-bot was destroyed and Bertram who was controlling the bots was made into a vacuum cleaner. ** Both have a backstory explaining why they became evil. *According to the information in this episode, we learn the following about the characters. *Ravi will build a Bertram robot that tries to destroy Jessie and take over the world. However, this was prevented in the past. *Jessie will perform Lord of the Rings on Ice. *Jessie loses her left eye because of needlepoint. *Emma invents Time Travel to see what next season's fashions would be. *Luke becomes a Dance-ketball Hall of Famer. *Zuri marries Jaden Smith. *Bertram has his body replaced with a giant mainframe computer. *Emma gets mad because Zuri and Luke get famous and not her. (However, we later learn that she became well-known as a scientist.) * But since it is all just a made up story by Ravi, it probably won't happen. Goofs *Future Jessie said she was visiting present day from 60 years into the future which was 2072, However, the episode aired in 2013 so it should have been 59 years into the future. However, it is likely that the episode was filmed in 2012, or they rounded the amount of years up to 60. *When Ravi was pulling out the cords, everyone but Jessie was on the right, but after the robots stop working, Emma and Zuri are standing by Jessie. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Over 3 Million Views